Gold City Classic
New Concepts: Residential Note: Noble/Crime Lords information/rules will soon be moved to a page by itself so it doesn't take up this much room, and make for a much cleaner Gold City stage. It is all here for now so it's all in one place. Nobility--Lords both Famous and Infamous Great Lords The Great Lords can be Land Lords, Crime Lords, or a mix of both. The main thing you need to know is that the Great Lords are the ones who hold the power. Most of the time, you and those in your employ are considered Great Lords. Very rarely are there any other cases of other Great Lords appearing than those that you appoint. The Land Lords There are two sides to the Nobility coin. On the one side, there are the Land Lords. These Lords and Ladies have huge estates, live garishly, eat and dress luxuriously, and use far more resources than the common man. They do this for no better reason than because they were born well/rich, or have married/become well-born/rich through marriage or hard work. They have wealth and love to flaunt it. Their wealth is nearly always directly "earned" from the common man, who is just trying to make it through his life. The well-trained mercenary armies that are kept on retainer by the Land Lords can often be formidable, and sometimes a threat to peace, if enough Land Lords join forces against their liege Lords. Land Lords derive most of their income from renting out Apartments to citizenry in need. They gain their power and influence from Citizens living in Apartments that they control. page 82 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge The Crime Lords The flip side of the Nobility coin are the infamous Nobles. These Crime Lords and Ladies tend to operate in the shadows amongst the Slums, living just as vicariously as the famous Nobles, but in general by illegal and often immoral means. Smugglers, drug lords, assassins, thieves, and more--these Crime Lords control the Slums of the land with an iron fist, and their "armies" of beggars and thieves can sometimes be an impressive threat to even a well-trained army. Crime Lords find recruits for their nefarious ways in the Slums that they control. Apartments/Slums vs. Houses Apartments Land, and space to build on that land, is becoming increasingly rare and precious. Because of this, your advisors have come up with the idea to stop building individual Houses for every person and/or family, and instead build Apartment Buildings that can generally house twice the population in roughly the same space. In general, the Nobles run the Apartment complexes, and recieve rent from everyone that lives in their Apartment Buildings. For every House replaced with Apartments, you must build 2 Apartments. Slums Another solution has been to simply declare certain area slums, and cram in as many people as possible into the space available. The dwellings in Slum areas would be exceedingly small, with barely enough room to live. Your advisors warn you that that many people crammed into that small of a space might mark the beginning of a Crime wave the likes of which has not yet been seen in your nation. For every House replaced with Slums, you must build 3 Slums. Apartments and Slums vs. Houses: Note: Unless specifically stated, the Building Requirements for Houses, Slums, and Apartments should not change for the rest of the Challenge. This list will also be posted permanently on the Dwellings page, and that page will be linked to for the remainder of this Challenge, unless specific changes are necessary. page 83 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Universal Furnishing Requirements All houses must have the following Furnishings for any House, Apartment, or Slum Dwelling: Bed Furnace or TiC Frying Pan for food Crafting Bench a Chest (Slum) a Double Chest (Apartment) At least 2 Double Chests (House) House Building Requirements House Room Requirements Kitchen Bedroom Main Room 3 or more additional rooms of your choice Rooms must be at least 4x4x3 House Furnishing Guidelines Each Room in a House must have at least 2 items from the following list in each room Wool Floors or Carpets Filled Item Frame Or Bibliocraft Item Shelf/Case/Box/etc Bookshelf Bibliocraft (filled or empty) Vanilla Painting (Any Size) Map (Hung on wall) Need not be of local area Clock In Item Frame or other easily visible Item/Block Clay Pot (Filled) Apartment Building Requirements For every House replaced by Apartments, you must build 2 Apartments. Letting the Land Lords rent out Apartments will cause an increase of Nobles moving to your City/Outlier/Nation/Empire. See Nobles page for details Apartments Room Requirements Kitchen Bedroom Main Room Rooms must be at least 3x3 page 84 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Apartment Furnishing Guidelines Each Room in the Apartment should have 1 item from the following list: Wool Floors or Carpets Filled Item Frame Or Bibliocraft Item Shelf/Case/Box/etc Bookshelf Bibliocraft (filled or empty) Vanilla Painting (Any Size) Map (Hung on wall) Need not be of local area Clock In Item Frame or other easily visible Item/Block Clay Pot (Filled) Slum Building Guidelines For every House replaced by Slums, you must build 3 Slum Dwellings. Choosing to cram people into Slums will have an impact on Crime in your City/Outlier/Nation/Empire. See Crime page for details Slum Dwellings Room Requirements 1 Main Room that is between 3x3 and 4x5 1 Bedroom measuring no more than 2x2 Slum Dwellings may not have any more rooms than this or their rooms be any larger. Slum Dwelling Furnishing Guidelines Pick 1 item from the Following list. This is the only Furnishing allowed beyond the Universal Furnishings Wool Floors or Carpets Filled Item Frame Or Bibliocraft Item Shelf/Case/Box/etc Bookshelf Bibliocraft (filled or empty) Vanilla Painting (Any Size) Map (Hung on wall) Need not be of local area Clock In Item Frame or other easily visible Item/Block (ex Bibliocraft) Clay Pot (Filled) Normal Gold City Tool Requirements page 85 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Diamond Tools may now be used Nether TiC ores may be harvested, but may not yet be used for tools Tools listed in the Required Tools list must be either Diamond-grade tools OR Iron/Gold-grade metal enchanted Tools If the Material used (TiC) for the Tool reads as Obsidian strength or lower, it may be used this stage. TiC upgrades (Lapis, Redstone, etc) count as enchants in this context. Dartcraft upgrades count as enchants in this context Required Tools list (per Player): Sword Axe Pickaxe Shovel Hoe Sickle Mattock May replace Hoe/Axe/Shovel requirements if desired Armor Requirements Required Armor Pieces Helmet Breastplate Leggings Boots Must be made of either Diamonds or enchanted Iron or Gold-grade metals. Food Requirements Diamond Tools may be used. Stockpile of 10 Obsidian Make Room for 10-18 new People Apartment buildings may now be made. Old Residences may be torn down to make room for apartment buildings For every House/(population unit if more than one person lived there) torn down to make room for apartment buildings, an additional 1 apartment must be made. If not playing solo, 2 additional House per player must be constructed per Player Residential Players must expand their Estate Build 10-15 new Houses (or Apartment/Slum equivalents) page 86 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Build 20 Apartments May be by themselves, in an Apartment Building, all along a certain street, etc. These Apartments are above and beyond the Houses listed above. Build 27 Slum Dwellings May be by themselves, stacked on top of each other in a single building, all along a certain street, etc. Should be away from the "good" part of town. These Slums are above and beyond the Houses and Apartments listed above. If desired, upgrade previous stage Houses to this stage's building code Or tear down previous stage Houses and build Apartment/Slums in their stead The Land Lords are coming to Town! Build 2 Baron/ess Estates. Should be in a good part of town. See the Nobles page for more information These Land Lords are above and beyond any further Land Lords you may want to introduce by building more Apartments. There goes the neighborhood Build a Boss' Estate Create a Bandit/Pirate/Smuggler group operating in or near your Capital You may have only one group of 8 members or two groups of 4 See the Crime page for more information These criminals are above and beyond any additional Criminals you may want to introduce by building further Slums. Residential Scoring Player Estate Nobility 2 Baron/ess +1 An Aditional 2 Baron/ess +1 Each member of the Nobility is named +1 Player Estate Nobility With the advent of the Nobility in your City, so too does their demand for finery. They do not want to be met in just any old room, they demand that you put some effort and verve into the areas where you meet with them. Higher-class nobility will demand finer and finer Audience Chambers. On top of this, Nobility will demand their own Audience Chambers, and will be insulted if you meet them in another Noble's Audience Chamber. page 87 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Build 1 Audience Chambers fit for Barons per Baron in your City Must be at least 4x8 Must have at least 10 methods of decoration Wool Floors or Carpets Filled Item Frame Or Bibliocraft Item Shelf/Case/Box/etc Bookshelf Bibliocraft (filled or empty) Vanilla Painting (Any Size) Map (Hung on wall) Need not be of local area Clock In Item Frame or other easily visible Item/Block Clay Pot (Filled) Must have at least 2 Plants Build 1-3 Guest Quarters fit for at least Baron/ess Must be at least 4x5 Must have at least 8 methods of decoration (see above) If possible, should have a view/veranda Must have at least a double Bed Must have a Clock hung somewhere Crime It's the dirty little secret that no matter how clean you might want to keep your hands, you will eventually need to deal with the growing criminal Underworld. However, because actually letting one of them walk in the front door would forever tarnish your reputation in the eyes of the Nobles, you need to be subtle about such things. Build at least 1 Backdoor entrance to your Estate. You may build it however you want (some sort of teleportation, hidden entrance, underground entrance, etc), but it should not be easy to spot. Build at least 1 Backroom suitable for a Boss. Must be at least 3x3 Should Contain at least a table and chairs Should have multiple exits to run away through in case of emergency Transportation It's time to catch up with the current style. Airships are becoming all the rage these days. Build yourself a personal airbase/airship. If your personal airbase is underground, the roof must be able to be destroyed/retract enough so the airship can take off. page 88 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Must build at least 1 Airship Airship design is completely up to you. May be a functional airship or just decoration You must be able to board the airship Build an airbase Size of the airbase is contingent on the size of your personal Airship. Should be large enough to service/supply your Airship. If you Airship is a cargo vessel, there should be sufficient storage on hand to store all of the items from the Airship. If your Estate is bordering a significant amount of water, you should begin building a personal Marina. Build at least 1 Maritime Ship May be surface vessel, submarine vessel, Air/surface vessel, or any mixture thereof May be a functional ship or just decoration You must be able to board the ship Build Docks and support facilities You may substitute docks for boathouses Should be large enough to service/supply your ship If the ship is a cargo vessel, there should be sufficient storage on hand to store all of the items from the ship Personal Guard Things are heating up. Between the Nobility wanting to possibly knock you off for control of your fledgling Nation to possible attacks by the Underworld, you need to make sure that your defenses are up to snuff. Hire 16 Additional Personal Guards Hire a Leftenant to keep an eye on what now amounts to two full Squads keeping an eye on your Personal Estate. He will report directly to you and will be your main conduit for your Personal Guards. Armory/Barracks for your new Personal Guards should be expanded from existing Personal Guard Armory/Barracks Personal Guards may be armed/armored however you see fit. How important is your life to you? Additional Build 1-3 Additional Rooms to Taste Land Lords page 89 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Baron/ess Estate Barons and other Land Lords do not need room to expand their estates. If they are promoted, they simply have another Estate built for them. Baron/ess Residential Must have a Master Bedroom Minimum dimensions of 6x5x3 At least 1 of each item from the Furnishings list must be used in the Master Bedroom Pick 3-5 additional items from the Furnishings list and include them in the Master Bedroom Must have a bed Must have 2-4 Double Chests for Storage Must have at least 3 Guest Rooms Minimum dimensions of 4x4x2 At least 1 of each item from the Furnishings list must be used in each Guest Room Servants and their Quarters Servants should all have their rooms in the same area, somewhere out of the way but still close enough to be able to do their jobs Servants each get their own room, generally no bigger or smaller than 2x3x2 Servants only need a Bed and a Double Chest Choose 1 item only from the Furnishings list for the Servants Quarters a Baron/ess should have at least the following Servants: at Least 1 maid at least 1 Butler at least 1 Gardener (if Land Lord has outdoor Rooms, not applicable if not) at least 1 Cook at least 1 Stable Boy Baron/ess Miscellaneous Must have a Dining Room with seating for at least 8 People Must have a Kitchen Must have a Library Build 2-4 Additional Rooms (Indoor or Outdoor) to taste/position of the Nobles Must have a Stable with room for at least 2 Horses Must have a Pasture for the horses to roam in when not in use. Must have Kennels or other enclosures for at least 2 Dogs Baron/esses must have at least 1 Cat Baron/ess Fortifications The entire estate MUST be enclosed fully by walls Baron/esses are guarded by at least a full squad of Mercenaries. page 90 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Nine soldiers and a Sergeant Mercenaries may be armed/armored to your taste, but should at least be armed with metal-grade weapons and at least half their armor should be made of some kind of metal. Must have Armory for Mercenaries if living on the Estate Must have Barracks for Mercenaries if living on the Estate Mercenaries may be billeted/store their weapons on the Estate, or they may have an off-site home. The same Mercenary band may serve multiple Land Lords If the same Mercenary band serves multiple Land Lords, each Land Lord must still have the requisite number of Mercenaries guarding them If a Mercenary group grows large enough and are not living on Land Lord estates, they eventually start building defenses of their own. See Nobles page for details Crime Lords Boss Estate Boss Residential Must have Master Bedroom Should be at least 4x4x3 Should have at least 1 of every item on the Furnishings list Must have 2 or more Guest Rooms Should be at least 3x3x2 Pick 3 items from the Furnishings list for each room Boss Miscellaneous Should have Escape Tunnel The Escape Tunnel should be decently hidden, and allow the Boss to flee his Estate if there is trouble. Must have a Dining Room with seating for 6 people Must have a Kitchen. Must have Kennels with at least 5 dogs Should have a Stable with at least 1 Horse or other rideable mob Build 1-2 additional rooms to taste Boss Fortifications Boss' Estate must be enclosed by walls The estate should be guarded by 4-7 minions the minions are thieves, assassins, smugglers, bandits, etc Should not be well armed, Stone-grade weapons at most Minions should have a full set of Leather Armor A Barracks for the Boss' Minions should be set up on the Estate an Armory for the Boss' Minions should be set up on the Estate. page 91 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Technology Education College Build an Office for the Dean. The Dean serves as a member of the City Council (formerly the Elders), oversees all Education Students live on Campus, count as additional population Students may live in Dorms. Standard Apartment Rules apply to Dorms Dorms only require 1 Room for every (at least) 2 Students Dorm Rooms only need 1 Bed/Student, and 1 Chest (or Double)/Student. All Chests/Beds must be accessible. Bunk Beds are permissible. 1 Professor for every 30 Students 1 Dean for every 5 Professors 1 Student for every 100 Population in your Nation. 2 Subjects (Classrooms) for every 25 Students (minimum 2 Subjects/classrooms). Recommendations: Buildings/wings for Agriculture, Technology, Magic, Military, etc) Sports Arenas (Spleef, basketball, football, etc) Library If Military School/College, 1 additional Student for every 20 Soldiers (including Reservists, Officers) Schools Build Principal's Office Students come from home, and are considered as children of the Population--aren't counted in Population figures. 1 Teacher for every 30 Students 1 Student for every 25 Population in your Capital (or Outlier, if a School is built in an Outlier) 1 Classroom per Class (30 Students) Recommendations: Sports Arenas (Spleef, Basketball, baseball, football, etc) Library Commercial: Commercial Scoring: Full set of tools from previous stage +1 Tools do not need to have necessarily been used Full set of armor from previous stage +1 Armor need not necessarily have been worn page 92 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge District Begin building an area in your City that focuses on one type of shop (restaurant, public parks, shops, etc) Buildings in the District should have generally the same architecture, block types/colors, etc. City Hall Previously the Village Center Build Office for Shaman Build Office for Machinist Build Office for National Historian The National Historian keeps records of your Nation, and is curator of the National Museum. National Museum Build Exhibits based on the Stages (Dirt, Wood, Stone, etc), with examples of the tools used. If you have any leftover tools from the previous Stages, put them in the exhibit and label them as your tools Only the Tools are Required. But Feel free to make the Museum big, and detail your own National History. The National Historian is the curator of the National Museum. Hospital Build Office for Chief of Medicine Expand Office to keep up with Population 1 bed per 3 Population in Capital 1 bed per 5 Population in Outliers If an Outlier has a Hospital, the number for this Outlier reduces to 1 bed per 15 Population for that Outlier only Community Buildings Build 2-6 Additional Community Buildings to Taste/National Focus (if applicable either) Agricultural: Ranching You must have at least 12 out of the 18 Colors of Sheep Breed at least 12 new Livestock out of all the Livestock you currently have this means 12 new Sheep TOTAL, not 12 new sheep of all 12 colors Unless you want to Stables All Nobles must have at least 2 Horses page 93 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge All Officers must have at least 1 Horse You must have at least 1 Horse Livery Stable This is where Horses from out of town are kept. Must have at least 6 stalls (2x1, or larger) for horses. Pony Express The Pony Express is a rapid-delivery message system that takes messages from your Capital to each of your Outliers Your Capital must have at least 1 Horse per Outlier Your Capital must have at least 2 Extra Horses Each Outlier must have at least 1 Horse. Kennels Dogs Every Officer is assigned at least 1 Dog 1 Squad must be assigned 1 dog per soldier (hereafter referred to as a K9 Squad) This will be repeated in the Fortification Section, and a note will be placed there to look here. Every Veteran must have a Dog 1 Dog for every 2 Veterans in Outliers Regular Soldiers are assigned Dogs at the rate of 1 Dog per 4 Regulars. 1 Dog per 7 Regulars in Outliers Every Noble must have at least 2 Dogs At least 1 Dog should be stationed at every important building College, School, Hospital, Mine, etc 2 Dogs should be stationed outside City Hall You must have at least 3 Dogs. Cats All Nobles must have at least 2 Cats All Watchmen must have at least 1 Cat You must have at least 3 Cats. Cats should be stationed at all major entrances/gates into your Capital. Farming 15 plants planted per Citizen in the Capital 12 plants planted per Citizen in Outliers. 20 Plants planted per Player Recommend to keep Farming in Outliers, unless National Focus is Agriculture Apiculture Get at least 6 bee breeds total If using Extra Bees, at least 10. Arboriculture Get at least 4 new breeds of Trees if Extra Trees is installed, get at least 6 new breeds. page 94 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Transportation Airbase Build an Airbase Must have at least 3 Airships Airships do not need to be functional Airships must be boardable Size of the airbase is contingent on the size/numbers of Airships Should be large enough to service/supply the Airbase's Airships. If the Airships are cargo vessels, there should be sufficient storage on hand to store all of the items from the Airship. Harbor If Capital is on Water, begin building docks into the water, stationary ships along the docks. Ships need not be functional Ships must be boardable Minecarts Begin linking Outliers to Capital via minecart Tracks At least your 2 nearest Outliers must be connected to Capital via Tracks. Build Cart Stations at the beginning/end points of the Inter-city tracks. Roads All Outliers must be connected to Capital via at least a 1x1 Pathway Outliers do not need to be directly connected to the Capital. As long as a connection is possible via a labyirinth of roads/pathways between the Outlier and the Capital. Pathways The most basic connection, a 1x1 road made of a distinctive material Road a 2x2 road made of a distinctive material. Should have lighting here and there along the road Highway a 3x3 road made of a distinctive material, should be well lit along its entire length. Should have a Minecart Track either adjacent to it, or a Subway beneath it. Often has power/pipelines next to/above/below it. If longer than 50-100 blocks, should be made of TiC Road materials. Fortification Soldiers Draft 6 New Squads of Soldiers page 95 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge One must by a K9 Squad Each member of the K9 Squad must be assigned a Dog. See Kennels section in Agricultural section Hire new Leftenants as Necessary New Recruits should be armed with at least Stone Weaponry, Officers should be armed with metallic weaponry Expand Military Base as needed Fortifications Walls do not need to be built unless desired Watchtowers should be built in strategic sites to keep an eye out for invaders/trouble. Your Military is your police force. Outliers Build a Criminal Outlier This Outlier will be similar in most every respect to your other Outliers, except that Criminal Outliers need half the population of most Outliers, but in exchange require every single House to be a Slum. Additional Rules (for Criminal Outliers only): In every instance where an Elder or Mayor is mentioned, a member of the Crime Nobility is installed instead, usually Bosses. Criminal Outliers pick a focus, just like any other Outlier. They just happen to be run by Criminals. Criminal Outliers are still loyal to you, but just happen to be run by Criminals. When Tribute is finally (re-)established, Criminal Outliers will pay 200% more Tribute than other Outliers in return for being left alone. Criminal Outliers must choose an affiliation from the following list: Bandit Pirate Smuggler Thief Assassin All Criminals generated from this Outlier must live in the Criminal Outlier in Slum housing. Criminals generated from this Outlier's Slum housing are considered part of the Outlier's Soldiers Soldiers must still be recruited by Criminal Outliers at the standard rate The Criminals are above and beyond the standard Soldier requirements. Expand existing Outliers Build Dirt Hovel for new (Noble) Outlier next stage.